A stepping motor includes a rotor having a permanent magnet on an outer peripheral face of a rotation shaft and a cylindrical stator in which a plurality of pole teeth facing an outer peripheral face of the permanent magnet are disposed in a circumferential direction. An opposite-to-output side radial bearing member supporting the rotation shaft is provided on an opposite-to-output side of the motor. As the opposite-to-output side radial bearing member, a type of stepping motor using a bearing member which supports a rotation shaft by a bottomed shaft hole has been known (see, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-27185), and a type of stepping motor using a bearing member which supports a rotation shaft by a shaft hole formed of a through-hole (see, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-78152). In the latter case, an end part on the opposite-to-output side of the rotation shaft is protruded to the opposite-to-output side from an end part on the opposite-to-output side of a motor main body.
In a stepping motor, a cylindrical-shaped moved member such as a gear may be fixed to a portion of a rotation shaft which is protruded from a stator toward the output side by press fitting from an end part on the output side. However, when the press fitting is to be performed, a large force toward the opposite-to-output side is applied to the rotation shaft. However, in the motor described in the former Patent Literature, a bearing member and a plate spring part are provided on the opposite-to-output side relative to an end part on the opposite-to-output side of the rotation shaft and thus the end part on the opposite-to-output side of the rotation shaft cannot be supported directly by a jig or the like. On the other hand, in the motor described in the latter Patent Literature, an end part on the opposite-to-output side of the rotation shaft can be directly supported by a jig or the like.
However, in the stepping motor described in the latter Patent Literature, the end part on the opposite-to-output side of the rotation shaft is protruded to the opposite-to-output side from an end part on the opposite-to-output side of a motor main body and thus a dimension in an axial line direction of the stepping motor is increased.